Ace Princess
by xXEnergizerBunnyXx
Summary: The Ryoma Echizen that every one has come to love does not exist. Instead there is Rima Echizen, a freshman at Josei Shonan, and her adoptive brother Kevin. FemRyo x Not Sure Yet
1. Morning after the move

_**Disclaimer: Ryoma, and any other character you might find in this story from the original series, does not belong to me. Unfortunately.**_

_**Okay, so this is my first Prince of Tennis fan fiction, and I am a little nervous. I have always loved the FemRyo stories, so I decided to write one for myself.**_

_**I would just like to thank someone, first of all. Okay, thank you Midnightz StarzZz. You are the one that inspired me to write this, after I read you story 'Ice Princess of Rikkaidi' for the third time.**_

_**Anyways, continue on with the story!**_

Some people are born with talent and some have to fight to gain it. There are very few people who are born with talent, yet keep pushing themselves to do better.

Rima Echizen, a recently turned 13 year old girl, is one of those people.

With her father, Nanjirou Echizen, having once been a professional Tennis player, only one step away from the grand slam title, she was expected to be good. Of course, her older brother Ryoga had been great, just like his father, but any child under the name Echizen should be a prodigy. Lucky for her she did, indeed, end up having immense talent for the game of Tennis.

Despite her obvious talent from shown from the one time she played when she was 5, from that time to when she was about 9, she had hated tennis. She had still played other sports, mostly basketball, but she just did not want to play the game of tennis.

No one except herself understood why. Of course they didn't understand. They didn't have to live up to both their father and brothers legacy.

But, a year later, when she was 10, she had tried playing after much nagging from her father and brother. She had immediately fallen in love with the game, and almost immediately signed up for the tennis team at her school in America, St. Matthews.

Now, Rima was already extremely popular. Not only was she very sporty, she was also very beautiful.

She was of average height, maybe a few inches taller than most of the other girls, and had a well toned body, with a beautiful porcelain complexion. Also, on top of her body, her hair was on the receiving end of many other girls of all ages.

Having grown it out, her gorgeous black hair, which seemed to shine emerald in the right light, went down her back in cascading waves to her hip.

Her eyes, another thing about her people seemed to admire, were the most gorgeous gold. They were slanted and cat like, matching her personality to a T.

Because of all the years which she took sports, plus the years her mom made her go to ballet, not only was she powerful but she was quick and graceful.

Despite this, she had an extremely short temper. People learned to steer clear of her when she was mad, and had given her the nickname Ice Princess, since, if she doesn't like you, she will be cold and can make you absolutely terrified with just one look.

She had always acted kind of like a tom boy, but, for some reason, she loved to shop. This was great for her mother, Rinko, who had always wanted a daughter, so they would often go out and buy a whole bunch of new clothes for Rima, and then her mom would give her a makeover at home and they would go out on a bit of a girls day out. That was their way of bonding, whereas Rima, her father and her brother bonded by playing tennis.

………………………………............................................................................................

After she had joined the tennis team she had been made a regular, but then, right before her first year of middle school, she got the news from her father that they were moving to Japan, where he had been born.

Rima hadn't really minded, she didn't really have any close friends, except for Kevin Smith who actually planned on going with them since he was adopted by them after both of his parents died, so it wasn't like she was really leaving anything behind. The only thing she worried about was whether or not she would be allowed on the tennis teams there.

Although it had only been a couple of years since she had really started playing tennis she already loved it just as much as Kevin, Ryoga and Nanjirou, if not more.

………………………………............................................................................................

The day Rima was meant to leave for Japan she got many good bye cards at the airport, all of which had been sent to Kevin in the mail to be held, many of which came from her fan club at school.

She had, since she had started 4th grade, had a fan club, consisting of both girls and boys.

She, of course, always ignored them, but that didn't stop them from being completely devoted to her, and all of them were devastated when they heard that she was leaving. Fortunately none of them had been told the day she would leave so none of them turned up.

Boarding the plane Rima sat next to Kevin. She had been on planes before so she wasn't worried about getting sick, but she still decided to use her time on the plane to just take a nap.

A long while later and Rima found herself being carried into a house. Looking up she saw Ryoga carrying her. Smiling slightly she went back to sleep, dreaming about what was to come.

Despite having tried for many hours Nanjirou had not been able to find a house near enough to his old school, Seigaku.

_*Flashback*_

_"Urggg!" Screamed one very frustrated Nanjirou as he looked at the computer screen in front of him. He had been trying and trying but he just could not find a house that would allow his daughter and younger son to go to Seshun Gakuen, the school he had gone to, and loved._

_Sighing he turned to his wife, Rinko, and said, "If we want a decent house we are going to have to send Rima and Kevin to Josei Shonan. They are an okay school, but I really want her to go to Seigaku!"_

_Rinko nodded and said, "Honey, I'm sorry but we just can't fit everyone into any of the small houses by Seigaku. She is just going to have to go to Josei Shonan."_

_Nanjirou sighed and called the number on his computer._

_*End FlashBack*_

Nanjirou had been disappointed, but he would deal with it.

When Rima woke up the next morning it was only to find herself in a room completely decorated to her liking, yet was much different than the one in America.

The walls were a light blue, and the carpet held more of a turquoise color to it. Both of these were her favorite colors, along with red and purple, so she loved them.

The bed in which she lay upon, was made of dark wood with blue sheets that matched the walls, a blue with black flower print comforter, and then the pillows were a mixture of the wall color and the carpet color with the same black flowers as was on the comforters on half of them.

Next to the bed was a small table, which currently held a green electronic clock.

There was also a dresser, which would only be used for her intimates, and then a door which obviously led to her closet.

Going over to that she opened it, and saw that all of her stuff had safely been transferred form America to Japan, including her expensive shoes.

Looking at the clock next to her bed she saw that it was about 4:30 AM, and she wouldn't even really need to be up for another two hours, so she decided that she would go for a job.

Going back into her closet she looked at her sports clothes and picked out an outfit. In the end she ended up just wearing a pair of slightly baggy emerald green shorts, and a black shirt, which was form fitting but not constricting.

For shoes she chose a pair of black sneakers with green lining on the side, making an R.

Quickly grabbing her black Fila hat, which she rarely used, as she usually used the white one, she pulled her hair into a pony tail, put the hat on and put the ponytail through the hole in the back.

Walking quietly outside she immediately started jogging, but not before she made sure that she was wearing a wrist watch, so that she wouldn't get home too late.

She had just moved there, but Rima had a wonderful sense of direction, so she wasn't worried about getting lost, unlike Kevin. Kevin could get lost in his own house if he didn't have someone near him.

Continuing her jog she couldn't help but wonder what this year, on this new continent, would bring.

_**Well, there's the first chapter of my first Prince of Tennis fan fiction.**_

_**Okay, so I would just like to start off with a thank you to all who read this chapter. I have no idea if it is good or not, but I am going to try anyway.**_

_**Now, some people who have read the story The Ice Princess Of Rikkaidai might think that I am copying the whole Ice Princess part, but I'm not. I just couldn't think of anything better to call her, and I wanted her to have a nick-name. I also didn't steal the whole 'Nanjirou can't find a house close enough,' that is just one of the only logical reasons why Rima wouldn't go to Seigaku.**_

_**Hope you're all excited for the next chapter!**_


	2. During the jog

_**Disclaimer: The characters from the original series are not mine, nor do I claim that they are.**_

_**Okay, I am really excited for this chapter! I am planning on having Rima meet with a couple of people, so there should be a little bit more action in this one then the last.**_

_**Sorry if I made anyone too OOC, it's just that I don't know the Hyotei teams personality that well.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

As she was jogging Rima saw a street tennis place.

She unconsciously went towards it, but then she realize that she didn't have any of her tennis stuff. Shrugging her shoulders she decided that she would go anyways. She wanted to see what the people here in Japan could do.

Once she had gotten to the top of the stairs which led to the court she was met by the sight of very few people, which wasn't that surprising when you think about what time it is, some of them playing doubles and some playing singles. There was four courts, so the place seemed pretty spacious.

Walking over to one of the courts, which currently held a singles match, Rima sighed in annoyance.

Frankly, the people here sucked. She knew that she could do so much better!

One of the boys, which had been standing next to her, turned to her and said, "Hey cutie, what's someone like you doing here?"

Rima looked up at him without emotions on her face and remained silent. After a few seconds the boy started to get angry.

Giving her a glare the boy said, "I don't like the look you're giving me."

Rima shrugged and said, "Well, that sucks for you doesn't it?"

"Teme(1)," the boy growled.

Smirking Rima walked off, leaving the fuming boy behind.

As she was walking she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

Thinking it was the boy she had just talked to she grabbed the hand on her shoulder and flipped the boy over her shoulder, making him land painfully on his back.

Looking at the boy she had just flipped, she realized with a great amount of surprise that it was not the boy she had talked to earlier, but a boy with brown hair, which was covered by a blue hat, which was currently put on backwards, and dark brown eyes.

He, like herself, seemed surprised.

Gasping as she realized what she had just done Rima quickly bent down and helped him up.

Apologizing Rima said, "Oh, I am so sorry! I hadn't mean to do that! I just thought you were that other guy!"

The boy just laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. That was actually kind of fun, although the landing kind of hurt."

Rima laughed slightly and said, "Yeah, I imagine it did. Hey? Would you mind telling me your name? I would prefer to know who I just slammed into the ground."

He laughed and said, "Ryo Shishido. And yours?"

"Echizen Rima," she replied. "So, why did you grab my shoulder anyways?" She had actually forgotten that had had done this until just a few seconds ago, and now she was kind of curious.

"That's 'cause I have played all of the semi-good players here, and you looked new so I thought I would challenge you. See how good you are."

Rima nodded in understanding and said, "I would love to play a set, but I don't have any of my stuff."

"That's fine," he said, grabbing the tennis bag which hung off of his right shoulder. "You can borrow one of mine."

Smiling and taking the light blue racket which he had just taken out of the bag and handed to her she said, "Alright then, but I have to go home fairly soon, so let's make it a bit quick."

He nodded and they made their way over to one of the empty courts.

Going to the net Ryo said, "Which."

"Smooth." Immediately after the racket fell on rough.

Grabbing the racket Ryo said, "Well, I guess it's my serve."

Taking her place Rima said, "I guess it is."

Throwing up the ball, Ryo served…

**1. Teme is the equivalent of Bastard.**

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry for how short it is, but I couldn't think about anything else to put in it.**_

_**If anyone has any ideas for what kinds of new moves I could give Rima, I would love to hear them, because I have no clue what to do for when she is playing tennis.**_

_**I don't want to be too brief with the match, like only saying the score, but I don't want to drone on and on with it either. Plus I don't know how to write this. So help would be greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Getting ready

**Disclaimer: I do not claim Ryoma as my own(No matter how much I want to) nor do I claim any of the other original characters.**

**I had no idea how to write a chapter with an actual tennis game in it, so I am just going to wing it in this chapter. Sorry if this story is disappointing.**

**Okay, well here it goes… Good luck to me.**

As soon as the ball hit his racket it was in Rima's side of the court. Despite having seen the ball, Rima just stood there.

Smirking at what he believed to be fear on Rima's face, Ryo hit another serve, which went just as fast as the first one. Rima again just stood there, watching the ball.

Looking over at Ryo, Rima said, "It's not fast enough. Plus, you are putting too much pressure on your arm, causing it to hesitate right before you hit the ball. Most likely why it's not fast enough."

He just looked at her in disbelief and then shrugged.

Throwing up the ball, he hit it over to Rima, going slightly faster than it had before.

Smiling, Rima reached it so fast Ryo was sure he was missing something. One second she had been standing completely still, the next moment she was in front of the ball.

Hearing a thump he realized that the ball had already made its way to his side of the court.

Looking over at Rima he said, "How…" Trailing off as he realized he really didn't have anything specific to ask, or at least not one single thing.

Smirking, much like he had done earlier, Rima said, "Mada Mada Dane," Smirking wider as she saw annoyance grow on Ryo's face.

Sighing Ryo put his racket at his side and said, "Hey, I need to go home. Plus, I don't feel like getting my ass served to me on a silver platter by a girl."

Laughing Rima said, "Yeah, that can't be very fun. But how do you know I could even beat you?"

Smiling slightly Ryo said, "I can see how good you are, just by that one shot you just got past me. I'm known as a 'dash specialist' and am basically the fastest on my team. If you can catch up to one of my serves that easily, you have got to be good."

Smiling a wide smile Rima said, "Thanks. You were really good too. That was, despite your flaws, one of the fastest serves I have ever seen, and I have played against quite a few speed demons."

Raising an eyebrow slightly he said, "So, how come I've never seen you around here? I think I would have noticed someone like you."

"I just moved here from America," she explained simply.

Nodding his head in agreement he took out his cell phone, looked at the time and then yelped.

Taking the racket Rima had used in the game, from the bench where she had set it, he put it in his bag, and then looked at a confused Rima. "Remember when I said I needed to go home? Well, I wasn't lying. I really do need to go home."

Nodding her head Rima looked down at her watch and saw that it was now about 7:00 AM, when everyone else would start waking up.

Looking back up at Ryo, Rima said, "Yeah, I should probably get home too. I didn't actually tell anyone where I went, because they were all sleeping when I left."

Looking once again at the clock Ryo said, "Well, It was nice meeting you Rima, but I really gotta go now. Bye!" And with that, he took of running to where she assumed was his house, waving behind him.

Rima waved back, and then when he turned back around she started walking back to her own house.

She was just hoping no one was awake yet, especially Kevin or Ryoga. They could be super overprotective sometimes, especially because of how popular with the guys she was at her old school. That put them both on full red alert mode.

When she finally walked into her house, she was happy to still hear the silence of sleep around the house.

Sighing in relief, Rima took off her shoes and quietly walked up to her room.

Thinking she was in the all clear when she was almost to her door, she started smiling, when all of a sudden she heard someone say, "And where have you been?"

Having been slightly surprised at the sudden voice Rima jumped and quickly turned around.

Much to her relief it was her mom in front of her, not one of the males of the family.

Smiling at her daughter, Rinko said, "Don't worry I won't tell Ryoga or Kevin."

Thanking her mother Rima walked into her room and walked over to her closet.

Changing out of her clothes, which were slightly dirty, she got into a pair of plain jean shorts, which were frayed on the bottom, and then a plain green tan top.

Stretching her arms slightly she walked downstairs to where she could already smell the start of her mothers cooking.

Just as she got to the stairs Kevin's door opened, and he walked out of his room, looking slightly groggy, with his silky blonde hair slightly messed up, and still wearing his black with red heart boxer shorts and a black t-shirt.

Smiling at his disheveled appearance, Rima said, "Have a good nap, Aniki?"

Yawning again he turned to Rima and said, "Yep. In fact, if I hadn't smelt food I wouldn't even be up right now."

Laughing Rima continued her walk downstairs. Once she was in the dining room, she looked at the table in the middle to see a classic Japanese dinner set up. She smiled, knowing her mom had done that just for her, since she loved Japanese food, she sat down and waited for everyone else.

Her dad was already downstairs 'reading' a magazine (CoughPornCough), and her mom was just sitting down.

Kevin sat down next to her, and they all waited for Ryoga. They didn't have to wait long, as only a few minutes later a boy who looked uncannily like Nanjirou, only with the same hair as Rima, came down the stairs.

Smiling at the sight and smell of food, Ryoga sat down directly in front of Rima and immediately began eating.

Rima followed after him with a light, "Ittadekimasu" and then everyone started eating.

~Monday~

Today was the day Rima and Kevin were to go to Jyosei Shonan middle school, while Ryoga went to the high school. Both Kevin and Ryoga were excited to see the tennis teams and such, but Rima was completely nonchalant about it. She didn't see what the big idea was.

That morning, when Rima had woken up, she completely forgot that she was starting school that day until she saw her uniform sitting on her chair.

Sighing, she grabbed her uniform and then everything else she would need and went into the bathroom directly in front of her room.

Both Kevin and Ryoga shared a bathroom, whereas she and her parents each had their own.

Hopping into the shower she turned the water on and began to wash her hair. Looking at the couple of different choices for shampoo she had, she finally decided on the chocolate covered strawberry smell.

After washing her hair with matching conditioner and her body with matching body wash, she turned off the shower, put her towel on and stepped out of it.

After drying her self off, she put on her uniform.

It was a bluish greenish tank top like sweater, and then a white, short sleeved button down top under that. For the skirt, it was just a plain black pleated skirt. {{a/n Originally it was a red/brown skirt, but I don't like how that looked, so I changed it.}}

After she was dressed she did her hair and the minimal makeup she wore. For her makeup she just put on a little bit of blue almost silver eye shadow, dark mascara, which made her long lashes even longer, and then clear lip gloss, which smelt like chocolate.

For her hair, she just curled the ends and then put it back in a ponytail, with her bangs hanging down on the right side.

Smiling slightly at her reflection, she walked back to her room. As she walked to her room, she just barely caught a glimpse of Kevin's blonde hair disappearing into his bathroom.

Once she was in her room, she walked over to her drawers and grabbed a pair of knee high socks.

They were plain black, but then they had blue ribbon lining on the top. They went to a few inches above her knees.

Going over to her black jewelry box, which Rinko had bought her last year, she opened the earring drawer. She had four piercing on one ear, and three on the other.

On her right ear she just had three on the bottom of her ear, but on the left she had a cartilage piercing on top of the other three.

In her very bottom hole, she put a butterfly, which had one green wing and one blue. In her next one she just put a plain black stud. In the very last one she just put a plain silver, very small stud. For her cartilage piercing on her left ear she just put a regular silver half hoop, with a blue ball on both sides to hold it on.

Other than that she just put on a couple of plain silver, black and blue bangles on her left arm, and then a shiny blue butterfly clip on top of her ponytail.

Looking at the time she saw she had just enough time to eat breakfast.

Walking downstairs she saw that Kevin and Ryoga were already eating.

Smiling at the two boys, she just went into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. After pouring herself a bowl and filling it with milk, she satd down.

After she, Kevin and Ryoga were done eating, she went upstairs and grabbed her book bag and her tennis bag.

It was black with green stars on the bottom left hand corner, and was already full of her stuff.

Putting that over her shoulder she walked downstairs.

After grabbing and putting on her black doll shoes, she walked outside with her brothers.

_**Okay, well I am going to stop it here. Sorry if I took too long to describe everything, or if Rima is too OOC, but this is my story, and if I want her to enjoy making herself look pretty, then she shall enjoy making herself look pretty!**_

_***Ahem* Sorry about that. Got a little excited.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, and will continue to read this story! It's much appreciated if you review, too, so you know, click the little button… and…review…**_

_**Oh yeah! Sorry to anyone who wanted me to do a big thing with Rima and Ryo's match, but I decided to do a match like that later, so that no one from the other schools will know her true power in tennis yet.**_


	4. To school

_**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Ryoma, but unfortunately I do not. -Sigh-**_

_**I am super excited to be writing this chapter. I have been anticipating their arrival at school just as much as all of you have, if not more.**_

_**I hope you guys will like this chapter, and remember to review! I love hearing from you guys!**_

As soon as they got near the school, Rima knew everything was going to be different. People started staring as soon as they caught sight of either Rima's outward beauty or Kevin's silky hair.

Sighing she grabbed Kevin's hand and said, "Hey, let's hurry. I hate being stared at."

He just nodded and sped up a little. They had to go talk to the principle for a little while, to get all of the information and such that they would need.

Walking into the office, which they only knew where was because of a sign, they saw a slightly pudgy man with white hair sitting at the disk.

As soon as he noticed them he gestured for them to sit down. Both did so, directly in front of the man. ((Who shall stay unnamed, since I only remember what he looked like))

Looking at the two for a second he started, "I am to assume you are Rima and Kevin Echizen, correct?" They both nodded.

Sitting back slightly he grabbed some papers from his desk and handed them to the two of them.

"Within these papers are your classrooms, a map of the school, extra-curricular activities provided and rules of the school. I trust you will follow all of them," he inquired. Again the two nodded.

Smiling slightly he said, "Good. Now, both of you may head to your classrooms. Your teacher knows you both will be late, so you should not have any problems with that. I hope you two enjoy your time here."

Standing up the two thanked the man and walked out.

Opening one of the papers, they found their classroom and a map of the school. That meant that the other two papers were extra-curricular activities and the rules.

Looking at their papers they discovered that they were both in class 1-A. They were both extremely happy about this, but at the same time they kind of felt sorry for the teacher. Both of them together usually meant either jokes played or smart-ass comments. They would probably get those anyways, but it was triple as bad with both of them together.

Once they were outside of their classroom, they both knocked three times. A few seconds later and they heard their teacher, Nakamura-sensei, ask them to come in.

As soon as they walked into the room they could both feel people staring at them. A few seconds later and their was the sound of girls squealing or sighing happily, and guys loudly talking about how 'cute' she is.

She was surprised none of those boys keeled over with the glare Kevin was giving them. Both him and Ryoga were protective when it came to boys, too.

Soon Nakamura sensei, a fairly young looking woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, got the attention of everyone.

Looking at all of her students, Nakamura sensei said, "Class, we have two new transfer students joining our class today. Rima, Kevin, please introduce yourselves."

Walking forward first, Rima said, "My name is Rima Echizen. I was born in America but I am Japanese. Nice to meet you." Stepping back to her spot, Kevin walked forward.

Smiling he said, "Hi, I'm Kevin Echizen. I was born in America, and I am fully American. I am Rima's adopted brother. Nice to meet you!"

And with that, they both were asked to take seats in the back, in the right corner, where the window was. Rima took the window seat, and Kevin sat right next to her.

Despite being in the back, they still had almost everyone staring at them. Sighing Rims just shook her head slightly and looked out the window, knowing she had already learned everything that was being taught.

Back in America she had been one of the smartest in the school, through all of the years, because both she and Kevin had been tutored since they were extremely young, because their mom wanted them to be able to go to college if they ever didn't make it in the world of tennis.

They were studying English, and since they both had grown up in America with English as their main language, they would have no problems answering anything.

Finally, after what seemed like years later, the bell ran for the end of the day.

The rest of the day had been fairly uneventful, except for lunch, where they both had to hide up on the roof so that none of the other hyperactive students could find them.

Getting up and stretching, as she had just been taking a light nap, Rima looked over at Kevin to see he was still asleep.

Rolling her eyes at him, she hit him on the back of the head with the back of her hand.

That woke him up, and he immediately stood up.

Looking at Rima, he saw her gesture to the classroom, and he saw that almost everyone was gone.

Shrugging sheepishly he grabbed his bag and began walking out with Rima.

Both of them had already discussed it, and had decided that they would go check out the tennis team today. If they sucked, they were out. If they were at least okay, then they would join.

Going outside they went to the area where they knew, from the map, the tennis club was located.

Once they arrived at a building that had a sign that read clearly, 'Tennis Club' they opened the door.

Both were slightly surprised, for inside was the most amazing tennis training facility they had ever seen. There was training machines everywhere, all of which were super high-tech.

As they looked around, they realized that there was only guys in the room. Looking at each other they had a bit of a silent conversation, which basically led to both of them sighing and rolling their eyes.

Obviously the girls and the boys tennis teams were separate. This meant that the girls team probably sucked wind, and the boys team thinks that girls aren't good enough to play.

As they were still looking around, an attractive, red haired woman wearing glasses walked over to them.

Smiling down at the two, she said, "And who might you two be?"

Looking sideways at each other, Kevin and Rima both simultaneously shrugged. "I'm Echizen Rima and this is Echizen Kevin," Rima replied. She was usually the one to take the first initiative.

The woman's eyes visibly widened at the mention of their surnames, and she gasped.

Looking directly at Rima she said, "You're the lone daughter of Echizen Nanjirou, Samurai Nanjirou," and then she looked at Kevin, "And you! You are the adopted son of said Samurai! Also the biological son of an ex-pro tennis player!"

They both nodded. They had gotten this reaction before. Many people knew of the famous man and his three prodigy's for children, especially Rima who was the only girl in the regulars of her old team, plus she was the captain. Kevin was just the vice-captain, since he had lost a game against her.

Smiling gleefully at the two, she seemed to realize that neither of them knew who she was. Sticking her hand out, she said, "I'm Aoi Hanamura. Nice to meet you."

This time it was Kevin who took the initiative and shook her hand first. Then Rima shook her hand.

Smiling even brighter, Hanamura said, "So, what brings you down here Rima? You know this is the boys team right?"

Mentally tolling her eyes, she said, "Yeah, I kind of figured that out. What with the mass amount of boys in this room."

Hanamura laughed slightly and said, "Yes, we do have a fairly large boys tennis team. The girls, whoever, is lacking in both numbers and skills. It's too bad you can't just join the boys team." This last sentence was said with a sly smile, and Rima regarded her warily.

Finally Hanamura said, "Well, I am sure we can work something out if you would like to join the boys team. I don't think there is a rule against girls being regulars, so it should be fine." Clapping her hands once she said, "In fact, I am going to go call the principal right now!"

And with that she turned and started walking towards where they assumed her office was.

Just as she was about ten feet away from them, she turned back around and said, "Fell free to look around!" Looking at each other, Kevin and Rima simultaneously said, "She's weird." And with that, they began to do just what she had said. Look around.

They were right when they said high-tech. There were machines that showed your exact weight, fat content and muscle mass, and then things that showed the speed of your serves or your returns.

Looking over to where they heard someone saying scores, they walked over. When they got there they were met by the site of two boys, most likely twins, one with blue hair and the other with purplish pinkish hair, playing a doubles game against two other boys. One was a big guy with short brown hair, but the other was an extremely short, skinny guy with purple hair and green glasses.

From what they could see, the two twins were winning. Their strong point, from what Rima could see, was hearing for the pink haired, and eyesight for the blue haired.

Rima was always known for being able to see things others could not, whether it be an extremely fast object, a flaw or a specialty, there was barely anything she couldn't see.

Looking at the other two, she deduced that they probably used the smaller boys smallness and the other boys great stature to throw or maneuver the smaller one.

Finally, the game to an end, ending with a score of 6-4, in favor of the twins.

Walking over to the two twins, Rima said, "That was amazing. I don't think I have ever seen someone use sound as well as you just did. I mean, I have fairly above average hearing, but I don't think I could use it half as well as you just did."

The two looked startled. They looked at each other, wondering the same thing, 'How had she known I/Youhei (a/n The blue haired one thought 'Youhei', the pink haired thought 'I') used hearing?'

Smiling at their confused faces, Rima said, "I could tell by the way you tended to close your eyes for a split second when the other team hit the ball, and then you would be exactly where the ball was going to hit. That is extremely impressive to be able to do that."

Nodding their heads again the one with blue hair said, "So, who are you?"

Laughing slightly Rima said, "I'm Echizen Rima, and this," she gestured to Kevin who had appeared in the middle of Rima's explanation, "Is Echizen Kevin. We're transfer students from America."

Reaching out their hands, the blue haired on said, "I'm Tanaka Kouhei." He shook hands with Rima.

"And I'm Tanaka Youhei," Said the pink haired one, and then shook Kevin's hand.

"So, what brings a girl down to the boys tennis team?" Asked Youhei. "You're not here just to watch some cute boys are you?" He wouldn't be surprised. Many girls had done that until they were threatened.

Laughing lightly Rima said, "Nah, none of the guys here are good enough for me. No, I'm just here to see how good the team is. So far you guys seem like an okay team. But I have seen better." Of course she had seen better. She had been ON a better team. They were all national level players, and were able to play against high school teams.

Scoffing at her comment, Kouhei said, "I highly doubt that. We are one of the best teams in Japan."

Rolling her eyes, Rima said, "I'm from America, remember?" She this in a duh way, clearly indirectly calling him stupid.

After making sure that Kouhei wouldn't do anything, Youhei said, "So, do you two plan on joining the tennis team?"

Kevin stepped in now. "Actually, we came here to see if you guys were good, cause frankly, if you weren't, we wouldn't even consider joining. Plus, I'm pretty sure your coach is now trying to get Rima onto the boys tennis team. She just went to call the principal."

Both of the twins faces showed surprise at this news. "So," started Kouhei, "You must be pretty good for Hanamura Sensei to ask for you to be on the boys team."

Rima just shrugged. One thing she was not was a bragger. She was fairly modest about how good she was with tennis, but still loved to mock other people during the game. It always either made them a lot better, giving her a better game, or just made them angry, in which case she could laugh at their stupid mistakes.

Smiling at her obvious modesty, Youhei and Kouhei both said, "So, you wanna play a doubles game with us?"

Looking at each other, both Kevin and Rima just shrugged. Thankfully they had brought their stuff, and neither cared about what they wearing. Her brothers made her wear shorts under her skirt so no one would see anything they shouldn't.

As both of the pairs took there places, Youhei said, "You guys can serve."

Obviously he was extremely confident over who was going to win this. Kevin and Rima just shared knowing looks…

_**Okay, well I'm finally done with this chapter. It's a little bit longer than the others, and I am completely happy with how it turned out. I haven't been sure how I was going to write their school time, but I think I have done a fairly good job so far.**_

_**Sorry if anyone doesn't like how I skipped through the majority of the school day, but I really did not want to have to type all of that out, when it was just boring stuff anyways.**_


	5. Match of the siblings

_**Disclaimer: The fact that I do not own, nor will I ever own, the Prince of Tennis series has still not changed.**_

_**Okay, I would just like to let you guys know that not even I, the person who is writing this story, knows how this chapter is going to play out. I never pre-plan anything. I simply continue with the flow of how things are going. That's how I always have been.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

Taking the racket in her right hand, Rima threw up the ball and served it. She wanted to gauge their playing levels, so she made sure it was a fairly simple serve.

Youhei hit it back and, just as Rima had wanted, a rally started.

Ten minutes later and the game was tied, 2-2, and Rima decided to get semi-serious. They were actually okay at the game, despite being way behind her and Kevin.

It was their serve, so Rima threw the ball up, arched her back, jumped up and hit it.

Youhei and Kouhei both readied themselves.

The ball hit right in front of Kouhei, who was at the baseline, and as he poised to return it the ball went directly towards his face.

"That," Rima said, "Is a twist serve. Only one of my unpredictable moves."

Both of them looked at her with clear disbelief written on their faces, but they quickly sobered as they saw Rima poise to serve again.

Doing almost the exact arching position as before, except she pulled her feet up slightly more, she hit another ball. The other two watched it, thinking it was a twist serve.

Both were surprised when the ball hit the ground, spun around in a circle and then flung up away from Kouhei.

"And that was my Ring serve. That one is impossible to predict, since it always goes in a random direction. Even I don't know which way it will go." The twins groaned and Rima smiled at their less-then-enthusiastic stature.

Tossing the ball up, Rima served, once again hitting the Ring serve.

After winning that game, it was now Kouhei and Youhei's turn to serve.

Throwing the ball up, Kouhei hit it as fast as he could. Despite it being faster than most people would be able to see, Kevin was already there.

He hit the ball, and it was immediately back in the court. They both had forgotten about Kevin for a while, so they were not expecting him to pop up.

A half hour later and the game was finished, 6-3, won by the Rima-Kevin pair.

Sighing, the twins walked over to Kevin and Rima. Youhei said, "We must admit, you two are pretty damn good. I'm also certain that the principal will let you on the team if he knows you can play like that."

Smiling a huge smile Rima said, "Thanks. I hope he does let me on, cause I'm pretty sure the girls probably suck wind here."

All of them laughed.

Just then, Hanamura came back. Looking at Youhei and Kouhei she said, "So I see you have met the two newest members of the tennis team."

At that, Rima had to smile. She was really glad she had been allowed to join, or else she wouldn't have joined any of the tennis teams, period. She probably would have gone to basketball. At least some of those girls could actually play.

"You both will start practice tomorrow, alright?" Hanamura said. Both of them nodded, and Hanamura smiled at her two newest masterpieces just waiting to me molded.

Not liking the scary smile Hanamura had, Rima grabbed Kevin's arm and said, "Hey, we gotta go home. But we'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, they both turned around and walked out.

As soon as the left, a boy with brown, flipped hair walked over to the twins and said, "I watched your match. Those two are pretty good."

The twins just nodded their agreement.

After they got home, they were both ambushed by Nanjirou. Ryoga was probably still at school, checking out the tennis team at the high school.

"So?" Nanjirou inquired.

Raising her eyebrow, Rima said, "So, what?"

Sighing loudly Nanjirou said, "How was their tennis team? Did they suck? Were they weak? Were-" He tried to continue, but Rima had placed her hand over his mouth to keep him from asking anymore questions.

Rubbing her head with her other hand, she released his mouth and said, "They were okay. Our old team was better, but they had some fairly good people on the team, from what we saw. We even got to play a game."

"How much did you win by?" Nanjirou asked curiously. He knew there was no way the two had lost a match, so he just skipped to the next question.

"We won, 6-3," Kevin said.

Nanjirou's eyes widened, and he sputtered out, "Wait, you two were playing doubles together, right?" At their nod his eyes widened even further. "And they were able to get 3 games past you?" Usually people could only get a few points, at the most, out of them when they played doubles together. Anyone else with them and they would suck, but with each other they are almost invincible. Of course they had lost before, but it almost never happens. They weren't really meant for doubles, unless with each other.

"I told you," started Rima, "They were fairly good. Probably on par with some of the people at our old school. Just not the best."

Nanjirou nodded his head thoughtfully and then said, "Well, I guess it wasn't so bad sending you to Jyosei Shonan if some of them are that good."

Nodding slightly, Rima said, "Plus their coach, Hanamura Aoi, asked the principal if I could join the boys team, and he agreed to it. Me and Kevin are starting tomorrow."

The next day, after getting ready the same way as yesterday Rima went to check on Kevin.

As she was walking over to his bedroom, he walked out on his own though, so they just started walking downstairs.

They both had already eaten breakfast, so they just headed out to school. Kevin was completely showing his excitedness towards what was to happen that day, but Rima remained looking the same as always. Poised and calm. But inside, she was extremely excited. She really wanted to start tennis again.

Today, as they approached the school, they were stared at even more than yesterday. This was probably because more people were outside, but it still annoyed Rima to no end.

Can't these people just get a life? she thought.

Finally, once they got into the classroom, there was a little less staring. Since these people had seen them yesterday, they weren't as eager to just look at them.

That day, just like the day before, passed rather uneventfully until the end of the day, when they were finally allowed to leave.

Both Kevin and Rima calmly walked out of the classroom, as all of the girls sighed happily and the boys cat called.

Rolling her eyes, Rima sped up just slightly. She wanted to get to the tennis club room as quickly as possible. She was sick of being stared at by everyone.

What she didn't think about was the fact that she was walking out of the halls, where the occasional guy would stare, and into a room filled with guys, all of which had free access to stare. She learned this, however, as soon as she entered the room.

They probably thought she was just coming with her brother yesterday, but today she came already dressed in a tennis uniform. It was just a pair of semi-short shorts, which were black with a teal green stripes, which was the same color as her uniform top, going down both sides, and then a form fitting, yet non-constricting, black t-shirt. For shoes she just had on a pair of black and blue tennis shoes.

So that it wouldn't get in the way, she had tied her hair back into a ponytail using a blue ribbon, and then had pinned her bangs back with a blue metal butterfly clip.

Kevin was dressed in basically the same thing, minus the hair stuff, but it was baggier.

Walking over to Hanamura, who was with a tall student with extremely short purple hair, Rima cleared her throat slightly.

Both the boy with purple hair and Hanamura turned to look at them. Smiling brilliantly, Hanamura said, "Oh! You're here!"

Nodding slightly, Rima said, "Yes, we are. What did you expect us not to come?"

Laughing, Hanamura shook her head. "Not at all. I'm just so excited to add two more masterpieces to my collection!"

Putting her hands up Rima said, "Whoa, hold up. I will not in this lifetime nor any other be referred to as a 'masterpiece'" She made quotation marks with her hands to emphasize her point. "I am a human, and I will not be considered some thing you can put up for display."

Looking slightly dejected, Hanamura said, "Fine."

"Good," Rima said, nodding her head.

Gasping, as if she had just realized something, Hanamura turned back to the boy with purple hair and said, "Oh! How rude of me! Rima, Kevin, this is Reiji Shinjou. Reiji, this is Rima and Kevin Echizen."

Bowing his head slightly, Reiji said, "It's nice to meet you."

Doing the same thing, Kevin and Rima said, "The pleasure is all ours."

Clapping her hands, Hanamura said, "Well, now that you have met Reiji, I guess you should meet the rest of the Regulars!"

Shrugging Kevin and Rima walked to where Hanamura and Reiji had started walking.

Once there they saw six people, including Youhei and Kouhei and the two people they went against, doing various exercises. Other than the twins there was a fairly handsome boy with brown hair and then another boy, who would probably be classified as a pretty boy, with orangish brown hair.

The only two they didn't know of the group was the brown haired one, who, after a close look from Rima, was determined to be the captain. He held himself slightly more confidently than the others, he had an air of finality to him and all of the others seemed to give him his space. Other than that they hadn't before seen the pretty boy, who was currently eyeing Rima up and down. They also didn't actually know the two that had played against the twins.

Smiling hugely, Aoi said, "Rima, Kevin, this is Hiroshi Wakato," she pointed to pretty boy who, upon introduction, grabbed Rima's hand, bowed slightly and then kissed her grasped hand.

Smiling up at her he said, "My fair lady, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled her hand back and wiped the back of it on Kevin's top.

The twins laughed at her obvious disgust with the normally popular boy.

Walking back to the others, Wakato said, "It seems I have been rejected!"

Turning away from him, Kevin mumbled, "No shit." This got more laughs from the twins.

Waving her hands slightly to gain attention back to her, Aoi said, "These two are Daichi Kiriyama and Shou Oota." She pointed to the two who had played against Youhei and Kouhei.

"And of course you know the twins. Now, last but certainly not least, is the captain, Takahisa Kajimoto," she pointed to the handsome brown haired boy with the pierced ear.

Both Kevin and Rima bowed to him, showing their respect. Rima might be extremely impudent to most people, but she knew when to show respect for your higher ups.

He bowed back and said, "Welcome to the tennis team. I look forward to see how you will perform."

"We could say the same for you," Rima and Kevin answered at the same time.

Walking over to the two, the twins put their arms around Rima. "Man, with you two here things are sure to get more interesting," said Kouhei, who was on Rima's right.

Nodding his agreement, Youhei said, "Can't wait to see who gets kicked off the regulars to make way for you two."

All four of them looked to Aoi, silently asking how that was going to work.

Frowning slightly, Aoi said, "I hadn't thought about what was going to happen once they tried to join the regulars. I guess we will just have to have a competition like Seigaku does."

Rima shrugged and said, "We don't really care how we get on the team, as long as it is fair and not rigged. Last time I was involved in a rigged game seven people ended up in the hospital, one in the psychiatric ward. Permanently."

The twins shuddered and stepped back from Rima. Kevin simply laughed. What she said was only half true, since seven people had ended up in the hospital, but just for a couple of broken bones, and that was it.

Nodding her head, Aoi said, "I wouldn't allow that anyways. So, do you think we should start the competitions today, or tomorrow?"

Looking at each other, Kevin, Rima and the twins simultaneously said, "Tomorrow."

Laughing Aoi said, "You guys are like quadruplets. All right then, for today we will simply continue our basic training, while I figure out the order for the games. Kajimoto, you don't have to participate. Neither does Renji. It will just be Wakato, the twins and then Daichi and Shou."

All of them nodded so Aoi simply smiled and walked away to her office.

Looking to Kevin, Rima said, "What do you want to do first? Running, weights or flexibility?"

Looking thoughtful for a second, Kevin shrugged and said, "I guess we can do running for today."

Nodding her head slightly she started her way towards the tread mill's, with Kevin following directly behind her. The twins decided to follow them, as they were planning on working on their agility anyways.

Once there they saw that Rima and Kevin had already picked out two tread mills, both of which were next to each other.

Youhei walked over to the tread mill next to Kevin, and Kouhei took the one next to that.

Looking over at Rima they saw that she had put one of the air thinners over her face, and she was already starting.

She didn't have it on very high, just enough so that she was jogging with almost normal air. The other three had it on generally the same setting.

Ten minutes later and she had switched it to where she was running, just not too fast, and the air thinner was at the point where it felt like one of those really cold mornings where it feels like your lunges are constricting.

Another ten minutes and she had it to the point where she was sprinting, and most people would barely be able to breath. The other boys, however, were barely even close to that, having just gotten into an actual jog with minimal air thinning.

Finally, almost 40 minutes after they had started, Rima had the tread mill going so fast that the others were surprised she didn't just get flung back, and the air thinner as far as it could possibly go down.

Stopping their tread mills and taking off their masks, the twins turned to Kevin, who had also stopped, and said, "How does she do that?"

Kevin laughed and replied, "She was the fastest person at our last school, setting more records than you could count, and because of all the running various people had her do, she has wonderful stamina. She could probably continue that for another ten minutes without so much as breaking a sweat."

All the other two could do was gawk.

Looking at the others when she noticed that they had stopped she turned her machine down to where she was only walking, unhooked the air thinner and said, "What's up you guys? Why'd you stop?"

Kevin, with a huge smile on his face, replied, "It's nothing. These two were just admiring your spectacular running skills."

As Rima laughed the two aforementioned twins blushed.

_**Hope you guys all like this chapter! I honestly don't know how I like this chapter, but I think it turned out okay. Tell me what you think in the review section!**_

_**I would like to thank all of you who decided to review! You guys are the people who keep me writing!**_


	6. Start of the joining

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original Prince of Tennis series, nor do I own the Prince of Tennis series itself.**_

At the end of the day, after Rima, Kevin and the twins had gone through many different training regimens, including another game, and Rima and Kevin were extremely happy with how the day had gone. They had been able to get a really good exercise, and they were able to really bond with the twins.

Despite Rima being the oddball of the group, she got along with both twins very well. Plus, they have many of the same traits as her, she just is better at hiding them then they are.

Leaving the building, Rima turned and waved at Youhei and Kouhei, along with Kajimoto, who was standing beside them. Both Youhei and Kouhei waved back, while Kajimoto simply gestured his head slightly in her direction.

Turning forward Rima said, "You know, I thought that the team would disappoint me, but they really aren't that bad."

Kevin simply nodded his agreement as they continued their way to their house

The next morning Rima woke up with anticipation churning through her stomach. Today would be the day of the competition to see who would be the regulars. Kajimoto was guaranteed his spot along with Renji, so they didn't need to worry about them. The only ones that her and Kevin needed to worry about were the twins, Wakato, Kiriyama and Kajimoto.

Rima sighed and stood up from her bed. Quickly getting ready she met Kevin in the living room who, after inclining his head towards her slightly, walked out the front door and towards the school.

When the two arrived at their school everyone was in an uproar because of the rumor, which happened to be true, about the Tennis club having a competition to see who would have to give up there spot on the regulars list.

Rima simply walked through the hordes of people, completely ignoring the multiple outbursts of questions passing among them.

As she walked into the school building the many looks and questions, not to mention the noise, steadily increased until finally Rima looked up with a frosty look in her eyes and said, "Don't any of you people have anything better to do then gossiping and staring?" As she said this you could practically feel the venom drip from each word.

With this said everyone finally, albeit reluctantly, looked away, but continued to chatter away about the annoyed female.

The rest of the school day passed relatively uneventfully, not counting Rima's small- for her, at least- explosion in the morning, and it was finally time for the two to head to the club room.

Looking at each other Rima and Kevin nodded to themselves and started towards the room.

Although many people probably didn't notice the nervousness that the two were feeling, those that knew them could detect it. If not from the anxious look in their eyes, then from the clenching of their hands.

Finally, as the two reached the door, they both took a deep breath and stepped in, only to be met by the whole clubs stares.

Walking forward, side by side, Rima and Kevin made their ways towards the Regulars, all of which greeted them in their own way. The twins, being extremely excited, smiled at the two and waved. Wakato smiled in a-what he thought- debonair way. Reiji and Buchou(1) simply nodded in their way. The other two simply grunted what was supposed to be a greeting.

Rima and Kevin smiled at all of them and Rima said, "Ya'll ready to get your butts whooped?"

"Psh, yeah right," Kouhei said cockily.

Glaring at his tone Rima replied, "You just wait."

Kevin rolled his eyes at the two and said, "So, where's Sensei?"

Kajimoto looked around slightly and replied, "I believe that she is with the principal, discussing this whole competition with him."

Kevin simply nodded as he heard this reply. It was to be expected.

Just then the aforementioned woman came down the stairs in the back of the room with a big smile on her face.

Once she reached the group of players, who happened to be surrounded by the rest of the club, she clapped her hands together to, unnecessarily, get the attention of everyone around her and said, "Alright, so this is how this will work. First of all, Kevin and Rima will go against each regular on the team, except for the Buchou and Reiji, and then those that lose against the two shall go against each other. If neither of them can win against anyone, then they shall not be on the team. We are trying to make the best possible team, and that can't possibly happen if we don't single out the weakest links."

Everyone nodded and Kajimoto said, "Alright, then I suppose we should start now. Everyone, please continue your training. Regulars, Rima and Kevin, please follow me to the outside courts."

Quickly walking forward Kevin and Rima stood next to Youhei and Kouhei.

The first match to be had was Kevin against Kouhei. Rima, smiling from the sidelines, already knew what the outcome would be, but wanted to watch none the less. Who knows, Kouhei could amaze her with some awesome move or something.

"Which?" Kevin asked with the same friendly tone he always seemed to use. Just looking at him you could tell that he was completely relaxed in this situation.

Thinking for a second Kouhei replied, "Smooth."

Spinning the racket Kevin looked down at it and said, "Smooth. Your serve," Before grabbing his racket and getting into receiving position.

Sitting down next to Youhei, who looked almost as calm as his brother, Rima said, "So, I know this is a dumb question, but who do you think is going to win? Kevin or your bro?"

Turning to the court, but looking at Rima in his peripheral vision, he replied, "You know, I'm not sure. Usually I would say Kouhei in a heart beat, but looking at how well you two played against us, I'm not sure."

Grinning suddenly he turned completely to Rima and said, "Of course, I'm still rooting for my bro."

Shaking her head with a smile on her face Rima replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Looking back at the court the two of them realized that the game had already started. By the looks of it neither Kevin nor Kouhei had actually done any special moves yet, and were simply rallying.

Seeing how long this game was going to be, Rima sat back, resting her back against the wall just behind the bench both she and Youhei were perched on. There was no point in being uncomfortable trying to watch a match you know will last what seems like forever.

_**Well, I might not have been much, but at least I got another chapter out. I know it is pretty much just a super short filler, but I figured you would rather get this than nothing at all.**_

_**Sorry to all of my supporters out there who have been waiting so patiently for my next chapter. I will try to update more regularly, but I can't guarantee anything, especially with school going on, and all the homework that has been piling up on me lately.**_

_**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next one!**_


	7. AN: Re-Writing!

**Hey everybody! I'm just going to start this Author's note off by saying that this is not a chapter update, nor will there be any more chapter updates on this story. I am sorry to say that I am officially discontinuing this story. It has been almost exactly a year since I last updated it. In commemoration of this anniversary of non-updates, I have decided that I will be re-writing this story! Looking back, I realized that my writing style has gone through extreme changes since the last chapter was posted. This is part of the reason that I wish to rewrite the entire story. Another reason is that I don't like where the story was going in this version. I didn't have a set plan at the time, and that shows in my writing. However, I am still in love with the basic idea I had when I began writing this story, which is why I don't want to give it up completely.**

**Well, now that that long winded monologue is over with, I hope that everyone will look forward to the revamped version of this story, which I should be able to begin posting sometime this next week.**

**Sincerely,**

**xXEnergizerBunnyXx **


End file.
